Saturday Sewing Sessions
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: Usually, it was just the two of them but lately it was more packed. How Shiki unexpectedly introduced Neku, Beat, Rhyme, and possibly Joshua to Eri. Post-game. Spoilers, kinda. "Eri meet Neku. Neku-" "I already know her." He did? But how? "Yo, Shiki! Got any curry?"


**Saturday Sewing Sessions**

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

Usually, it was just the two of them but lately it was more packed. How Shiki unexpectedly introduced Neku, Beat, Rhyme, and possibly Joshua to Eri. Post-game. Spoilers, kinda.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"Guess who!"

"Gee, I don't know… is it the girl who just broke into my house?"

A rather perky girl as bright as her pink hair had simply strolled into an unsuspecting room, the owner was oblivious or rather, was used to it. This kind of thing was to be expected after all, it was Saturday. If she were to put into words what this day meant it would be, "Shiki and Eri girl bonding time". She would come at one, as always, with nothing but the essentials. Unfortunately, the girl had a lot of them such as sketchpads, fashion magazines, outfit references and all the other stuff that most of the time never even gets touched because they end up just chatting the day away.

"Close enough." Eri raised her finger, pouted and huffed. "And I did not break in. Just for the record, your mom let me in." She didn't even try to think of a comeback since she already started squealing about her latest design. "Oooh! I thought of a really cute one last night and it'll look just adorable on you!"

"For me again? You just love making me the guinea pig, don't you?" Shiki joked by trying to look bitter about it but her eyes betrayed her as they sparkled with amusement.

"No, not that! I'd never do that to my BFF." She hugged her from behind. "Besides, I think you're more of a hamster. They're cuter."

There was only one way to reply to a compliment like that. It was a pillow to the face of the praise giving friend. With a little more force than necessary. "Same diff."

"Hey, that's just mean!" Her hands were now on her disgraced face, she took in position the nearest pillow to grab. Payback time.

If only someone saw them now, giggling and hitting each other with the softest things on the planet, one would never expect that the timid girl in glasses had started the ruckus. But that was what exactly happened. This was why Eri always liked it when it was just the two of them. Sure, they'd hang out elsewhere too but when there were other people she noticed that Shiki would without miss, freeze up. Yet here, she was free. She was her own being. She would be Shiki while Eri watched her just be.

"Ack!"

"Eep! What was that?" The rather joyful situation was put on hold by a suddenly known presence.

"Me waking up to a pillow in my face." A groggy voice accompanied by striking orange hair popped up where there was a jumble of sheets on the floor. Along with it were a face and a body of a boy in a sleeveless shirt and shorts. To summarize, there was someone else in the room.

"What's a guy doing in here!" She screeched.

"Relax, Eri. It's only Neku." Shiki tried to calm her down before she'd try to hit him again.

Only Neku? Neku… the Sakuraba kid? "Did I miss the memo or something?" She shot her a dubious look. Shiki knew this guy?

"Eri meet Neku. Neku-"

"I already know her." He did? But how?

"Well you could've at least let me finish." She shot him a glare. Eri thought that the normally passive girl now looked aggressive and she was being perfectly discrete about it. "Don't be so rude."

"Yeah, as if shoving a pillow at me wasn't rude." He grunted.

"That was me. And… sorry." Eri confessed but didn't try to do any eye contact.

"What?"

Inhale. Then talk really fast. "I said, I'm sorry that I didn't know you were stalking my best friend which is why you got hit by the way."

"What did you say? If it's anyone, the real stalker here is Shi-"

"Neku!" She hit him on the arm partly out of reflex and partly out of shame. The heat was getting to her face too.

"Look, I gotta bounce anyways." Unfazed, he got up as if he had all the time in the world.

"Already?"

"Time check, Shiki. I got here what, three hours ago?"

"Which coincidentally, is the time when you fell asleep." She pointed out.

"Yeah, so?"

"Thanks, Neku." She gave him that smile which was for him and only for him. A smile that Eri saw for the first time and she still couldn't believe what was happening right in front of her.

"Right, see ya later." He looked at her one last time and gave a tiny tug at his lips. Then he was out. Faintly, they'd hear him say goodbye to the mother of the home before finally hearing the front door shut.

There was this veil of silence right after. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't really Eri's style so she broke it. "What was that about?"

"Oh, I asked him to buy a few things for me." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world which it probably was. "It must've been hot outside since he was so exhausted he blanked out the moment he sat down."

"Does he come here often?" Could it be that he… and Shiki are an item?

"Not really. Just when he feels like it." Was that true for the second question too?

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"She's still out, huh?"

"Sorry, I'm late!"

An exhausted petite girl had just rushed through her own bedroom. She'll probably get her ear chewed off not by her mom but by her best friend. The latter was already thinking of how she would scold her. For an incredible stroke of luck, she came in before her.

"I never thought it was even possible to be late when your house is the meeting place."

"Hey, I said I was sorry. Cut me some slack." Shiki panted.

"No way, if I did that you'd be a total slacker." Eri sang with mirth.

"Yeah, unlike someone I know." She muttered quietly but still loud enough for the other to hear.

Before Eri could even retort, another girl's voice was heard.

"Excuse me, but where is the bathroom here?"

"Oh, sorry I almost forgot. Down the corridor, second door on your left!" Shiki shouted in reply.

"Yo, Shiki! Got any curry?" And then there was a boy's voice booming.

"C'mon, we're going." She dragged her out.

"We are?" Where?

"Yeah, I still haven't introduced you to them."

What greeted her was an odd couple. The girl who looked younger and certainly shorter, had baggy if not loose threads on her. The boy who looked just a bit toned had a street smart motif since punk didn't seem to fit him. They are what she would call people you would never associate with Shiki.

"Eri, this is Beat and Rhyme. They're siblings." Okay, maybe couple wasn't the right word.

"Whaddup, yo?" He pumped his chest with his fist. "You Shiki's best bud, aight? I ain't kiddin' when I tell ya you're lucky."

"It's nice to meet you." She giggled which made it more musical as her bell jingled. "Flowers of the same garden."

"Hi, that's so cute! You two wear matching beanies." She squealed to the top of her voice. "And oh my gosh your shirt design is to die for. "

"She fo' real?" Beat couldn't comprehend at how many words per minute she was going.

"That's Eri for you."

"You skate? That's totally awesome!" She rambled on. "I'd totally love to see your moves."

"I, uhh, yeah, sure." He totally has no experience with girls aside from his sis and to which he asks for help. "Yo, Rhyme. What do I do?"

"Hehe, don't worry yourself too much. Let things take their natural course."

"Whachu say? I ain't catchin' your drift."

"Alright, Eri you can stop harassing them now." Contrary to belief, it was Shiki who came to the rescue.

"But I'm not doing anything." She whined and even pouted.

Everyone ended up laughing. Well, this introduction rather went smoothly. They were having so much fun that not even Eri bothered to hide her dismay when the new friends were texted to go home already.

"We only part to meet again." Rhyme had said in an effort to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah, what she said." Beat grinned wildly with brotherly pride of his sis.

And with that, they left.

"Next time, we're all gonna meet up and hang out longer." She couldn't wait for it.

"Of course we will. Now where was I?" Eri then went on teasing her but couldn't help but miss those two siblings.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"Parents are out."

"Nice! We get the house to ourselves."

The overly exuberant girl crashed on the bed. The mattress never felt so comfortable after having to walk outside under the relentless sun. She buried herself further onto the pillows. Now, what to do to exercise the extra freedom? Raid the fridge? Too lame. Throw a party? Too overboard.

"Just so you know, it's still my house." That was in Shiki language, don't do anything stupid.

"Details, details." She waved the threat away. Then the doorbell rang.

"Could you get that?" Shiki was currently sewing and it was a hassle to stop midway.

"Sure!" She pushed herself up. It rang again. "Coming!" She expected it to be the parents. That would be rather disappointing, she never had the chance to rouse the house. So when she opened the door, she didn't know what to feel to find out how wrong she was.

"Is Shiki home?" A boy with gray or maybe silver hair stood in front of her.

"Best friend speaking." She crossed her arms. The vibe he was giving off was no good.

"My, you're certainly not Shiki." He said it light-heartedly but to Eri, she felt like it was a sly comment.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Her arms unconsciously tightened themselves in defense.

"A friend, it's Joshua." He smiled charmingly.

"O-kay. What can I do for you, Joshua?"

"Is your precious friend around?"

"She's a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"Such a shame, and here I was looking forward to some quality time with dear Shiki." He appeared to be feigning frustration but maybe it was real and it was just the heat telling her it wasn't. Checking his phone offhandedly, he gave her a grin. "Oh and by the way, would you care to entertain me?"

After exchanging a few words, mostly on Eri's part, the boy finally left. There was something cryptic about his ending message but she thought that was just her overthinking. Shiki had not left her spot ever since as expected and it was reassuring.

"Who was it?"

"Just some guy named Joshua. Ring any bells?"

"Neku knows him." She lost her momentum for a moment but quickly recovered.

"And you?"

"Never really had a chance to meet him."

"I see."

"Did he want anything?"

"Nope, just directions. He asked where to get the newly released threads of Dragon Couture."

"And you told him?"

"Like I had a choice." She shrugged but then took her best friend by the shoulders. Worry creased her brows. "Look, Shiki. I don't like this guy. He's giving me the creeps."

"Don't worry, I haven't seen him and I already get that too." She made an attempt to chuckle but it died too soon.

"Just don't get into too deep with him."

"I know. But Neku gave him the okay so I'm holding him to it." At least by now Shiki had a tiny smile. And Eri noticed she always did whenever Neku was mentioned.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"This isn't working out."

"Eri, what's wrong?"

To say that she was worried was an understatement. Shiki was absolutely terrified. Rarely did Eri use that sentence and when she did it was always about a design or something. Shiki had inwardly shivered. She never thought that something would one day mean 'them'.

"Saturday afternoons were supposed to be ours, Shiki. They're the few hours where we actually get to bond. Just the two of us." She went ahead and firmly grabbed her best friend's hands. Then her voice went soft. "But lately, we're always at our toes over people coming over here." The perky girl had suddenly disappeared and it scared Shiki.

"I'm sorry, Eri. I never meant-"

"I'm not mad at you for having new friends. I'm actually happy that you've already made so many." And just as quickly, that girl was back. This was actually great news and all but did they have to do it on Saturdays specifically? "Okay, maybe I'm a little peeved at their sense of timing."

"If it really bothers you that much then I could go talk to them."

"Don't. I've changed my mind."

"Huh?"

"From now on, there won't be Saturday afternoon bonding time." Her word was final.

"But!" She… wasn't joking. Their ritual really was falling apart.

"I'm not finished yet, Shiki." She tightened her hold on her. The seriousness of it all came back. "It's obvious that you're really busy anyways." Eri held her breath maybe a bit longer than what Shiki would've appreciated but she had to for a better effect. "So we're moving it to Sundays."

"Really?" Shiki released her breath which she never noticed she was holding all this time. Relief quickly washed over her.

"Yup, but we'll have to start earlier." She said in a lighter tone.

"Sounds great!" She hugged her with all the affection in the world. "Thanks, Eri… for understanding." For everything.

So that ever so timid girl had finally come out of her shell. It was to the surprise of the rather jubilant of the two when the other suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a reformed and confident girl. She looked absolutely content and above all, herself. Once this transformation happened she knew that the next thing was inevitable. The world would now see Shiki as she always did have.

It was really great to know that she's been busy making friends aside from her. Who knew she could do it even without her help? This makes her mostly happy but with the slightest bit of jealousy. But then Eri thought, a little competition for Shiki's attention wasn't really bad. It's not like they'll ever beat her.

"Good. Let's call it a day and hit ten-four. We're going to need new Sunday outfits."

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

Omake:

"Overall, I'd say you have weird taste in friends."

"And even weirder in best friends."

"But more fashionable."

"Whatever you say."

"Hmm… that Beat guy was kinda cute though." Eri thought with a goofy look on her face.

"Seriously?" Shiki never that Beat of all people would be her type. Then again, Eri has the habit of being unpredictable.

"I'm serious!" She huffed. "Hey, you think if I told Rhyme she'd give me the green light?"

"I'm sure she'll be happy for her brother to have an admirer." At least her crush was him and not the enigmatic Joshua.

"At least I'm not denying it." She stuck her tongue out.

"Good for you."

"I'd better watch out if I were you. Beat and I might become an item way before you and Neku finally get together." She added cheekily.

"Wh-What?!" Shiki was beet red all of a sudden. How could she just turn the topic against her so easily?

"I'm just saying that you two should just shut up and kiss each other."

"Shut up!" She started hitting her weakly since she couldn't think of anything else to do or to say. Stupid Eri. She obviously didn't know what she was talking about.

"I'll even put a mistletoe around Mr. Mew for you guys on Christmas. Won't that be just the cutest?"


End file.
